deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) vs. Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn (Condemned series)
Shion Sonozaki, a girl driven insane by an mysterious illness, she is responsible multiple brutal murders in her hometown of Hinamizawa, Japan. vs. Leland Vanhorn, a cruel, sadistic psychopath destabilized by the actions of an ancient cult known as the Oro Invictus, and a man who hunts other serial killers for sport WHO IS DEADLIEST =Participants= Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Shion commits a number murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. Leland "SKX" Vanhorn (Condemned series) Leland Vanhorn, also known as Serial Killer X or SKX for short, was an already violent individual further destabilized by the sonic emitters deployed by ancient cult known as the Oro Invictus. These devices emit a sonic frequency that causes brain damage, and caused already violent individuals to become more so. SKX murdered seven serial killers in his home city, as well as several police officers and others that got in his way. Later, after being shot by game protagonist FBI Agent Ethan Thomas, SKX becomes bent on killing Ethan and gaining entry to the Oro. As of the end of Condemned 2: Bloodshot, he appears to have succeeded. =Weapons= Close Range SKX and Shion: Hunting Knife Shion Sonozaki and Leland Vanhorn both use a large hunting knife for many of their killings. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife. Edge As both weapons are effectively identical, I deem this match up Even Mid-Range Shion: Stun Gun/Syringe Shion uses a stun gun coupled with a syringe filled with the Hinamizawa virus, in one case stunning a victim and then forcing them to suicide with the syringe. The stun gun is of the variety that requires direct contact with the target. SKX: Throwing Knife In Condemned 2: Bloodshot, SKX sneaks up on a SWAT officer and kills him instantly with a throwing knife, confirming the lethality of the weapon. Edge SKX for the greater range and killing ability of the throwing knife. Handguns Shion: Tokarev TT-33 Shion uses a Tokarev against a group of Yakuza sent to kill her in a manga-only chapter of Higurashi. The Tokarev is a WWII-era Russian semi automatic 7.65mm handgun with a seven-round magazine. SKX: M1911 SKX uses an M1911 he stole from FBI Agent Ethan Thomas, which he uses to kill two police officers. The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine. Edge SKX because of the stopping power of the M1911 Special Weapons Shion: AK47 Shion uses the classic Russian AK47 assault rifle in the last chapter of the Higurashi manga. The AK is a 7.62mm assault rifle with a 30-round magazine, capable of semi and fully automatic fire, and known for its ease of use. SKX: Sonic Emitter After being inducted into the Oro Invictus at the end of Condemned 2, SKX was given surgical implants in the jaw and chest that allow him to emit sonic frequencies that can cause brain damage and eventually prove fatal. Edge Shion, because, as shown in Condemned 2: Bloodshot, firearms can outrange the maximum effective range of Oro sonic emissions, and, unlike the sonic emisssions, are instantly fatal. Please vote in the comments section below (I don't know how to make a poll, please assist). Voting will close Sunday, July 24th (due to 119 leaving on vacation the next day) and winners will be announced. =Battle= Shion Sonozaki opens her eyes. Slowly the room comes into focus, she is tied to a table in the torture chamber hidden in the underground tunnel under the Sonozaki Estate. A Caucasian man with odd metal implants in his mouth and chest is standing over her, hunting knife in hand. "Hello, Ms. Sonozaki", Leland Vanhorn said, "I have been looking forward to cutting you open for a while now", he said, waving his knife menacingly. However, SKX wouldn't be cutting Shion open without a fight. The knots binding her to the table were loose. Shion released her self from her binds and rolled off the table, just in time to avoid SKX thrusting his knife directly into the place where she would have been moments earlier. Shion grabbed a stun gun and a syringe of the Hinamizawa virus from on top of a blood-stained wooden crate in one corner of the chamber and dodged a swing from SKX's hunting knife and activated the stun gun, thrusting it forward. SKX, however, dodged Shion's attack and shattered the syringe with a blow from his knife. Shion quickly turned her stun gun on SKX and stunned him long enough to run across the chamber and grab a hunting knife of her own. By the time Shion had grabbed the knife, however, SKX had recovered and threw a throwing knife at Shion, which only grazed the side of her face, though it took off part of her left ear. Furiously, Shion grabbed SKX's own knife and tried to throw it back, but SKX pulled out his M-1911 and shot the knife out of her hand. Shion jumped behind a rack of assorted implements of torture and grabbed a Tokarev TT-33 she kept in the chamber for incidents such as these. Shion got up from the rack and fired three shots from the Tokarev, one of them hitting SKX in the shoulder. Vanhorn retaliated, shooting Shion in the lower torso, a hit that was, at least not immediately lethal. SKX then activated his sonic emitter, filling Shion's head with an excruciating pain to match the pain in her torso. Struggling against the pain, Shion got up and fired a couple more shots from her Tokarev, one of them grazing the side of Vanhorn's face, blowing off one of the metal implants in his face and weakening the sonic emissions. Shion ran a door that lead into a long tunnel. SKX ran after her, firing his M1911 as he went, scoring glancing hit. As Shion neared the entrance to a side chamber, a ricochet bullet from SKX's M1911 hit her foot, dropping her to the ground. Shion rolled into the side chamber. SKX got out his knife again, ready to finish off his prey. Shion rolled into the side chamber, an armory filled with illegal arms acquired through her family's yakuza connections. Shion got up to her knees, struggling against the pain from her gunshot wounds, and reached for an AK-47 assault rifle from the nearest gunrack. She got into a kneeling position and aimed the rifle at the door, setting the weapon to full auto. Serial Killer X walked turned into the room, armed with his M1911 in one hand and a knife in the other. He expected to find a wounded Shion lying on the floor, an easy kill. Instead, he was greeted by a hail of automatic weapons fire. A dozen rounds flew into SKX's chest and head, killing him instantly. Vanhorn fell to his knees, before falling face down on the floor. Shion got up on her feet painfully and laughed maniacally, the sound of her laughter echoing through the tunnels under the estate. Analysis While SKX was larger and probably physically stronger than Shion, and might have outlasted her in melee combat, Shion's AK47 gave her a distinct advantage in range and firepower compared to SKX's handguns. While SKX's sonic emitter ability was no doubt dangerous, it is not instantly lethal, and, as proven in the Condemned games, was no match for a military-grade assault rifle. Author's note I apologize for the short duration of this battle. If popular demand dictates and rules allow it, I might stage a longer rematch. Category:Blog posts